


All I Ask

by speechlessG



Series: Love like This [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Drunk Texting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Post-Break Up, Reunion Sex, Romance, School Reunion, Texting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>愛情總是又酸又甜，而初戀總是最美，加上醉後一夜情，等於天翻地覆的感情大災難。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 被一個新刊的哀傷逼瘋的突發產物，寫到哪算到哪，注定HE。噢我多麼喜歡這種簡單的都會愛情故事。
> 
> 標題取自Adele的All I Ask，但我還沒決定是不是要讓她的其他曲目也都一起進來玩。

　　睜眼之後，浮出Merlin腦海的第一個念頭是：天殺的再也不一個晚上之內一口氣灌這麼多酒了。

　　他摀著像被痛毆過的腦袋，盡可能地小心掀開被單下床。整個旅館房間聞起來像被人用酒精和精液的混合物洗過。他忍耐著大腿以及腹部那一大片乾掉的體液，撿起拋棄在地上的衣物，搖搖晃晃地用最快速度將自己套進內褲和西裝長褲內。

　　他沒有忘記帶上那件要價兩百三十鎊的手工外套。繞過床的另一端去沙發椅背上取時，他特意避而不看依然深埋在床單之下的另一具軀體。

　　他的雙腿抖得如同初生幼犢。真該死。

　　扣好外套，他依然站在茶几邊，猶豫著是否應該至少留張字條給床上那人。那一團床單動了一動，Merlin投去視線，那團動靜很快又再度平息。Merlin還是決定放棄，躡手躡腳地穿過房間，扭開門把，悄聲推門出去。

　　房門在他身後輕輕扣上，他卻沒有立刻離開，而是靠著旁邊的牆壁停了一會。一名推著清潔車的中年女工從他面前經過，Merlin注意到對方逗留在自己身上的目光時回以尷尬微笑，直到她沒有停歇地繼續往下一間空房前進，他才收回視線，盯著地毯上的螺旋花紋，深吸一口氣再吐出，接著站直身體，朝電梯間慢慢走去。

　　他不耐煩地戳著下樓按鈕，看著指數不斷往下跳，逼近所在樓層，有一瞬間Merlin感覺那台電梯會過站不停，鋼纜斷裂，直接自由落體，一路穿破地層墜入地心，然後被岩漿焚燒到連一把灰都不剩。

　　如同此時此刻的他。

　　在高中同學會上遇見初戀男友絕對是Merlin Emrys人生史上最大的社交災難。

　　而他絕對絕對搞砸了一切，無庸置疑。

　　坐上火車以後，他先打了一通電話給母親，告訴對方自己很抱歉，但出版社忽然通知有急事需要他立刻趕回倫敦處理。掛斷通話以後他掐了掐手機，終於還是決定打開草稿匣，盯著之前在匆忙之中隨手撰寫的簡訊再讀一次，做最後一次潤飾，然後閉氣數到三，按下發送鍵的同時也將手機扔到桌上，彷彿那台小機具是塊燒紅的熱鐵，會將他的手指燙穿好幾個洞。

　　他疲憊地靠上窗邊，試圖不去想像對方看見簡訊時的反應。

　　這根本是錯誤一場。

　　Arthur Pendragon早就在多年以前淡出他的人生，不該再回來，然而昨夜在酒會觥籌交錯之下，Merlin看見那一雙天藍的眼睛泛起溺人溫柔時，他再一次失去呼吸，無可救藥地預感今晚自己會再度鑄下大錯。

　　而他的直覺從未令他失望。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然語言有點不搭，但書寫這章時聽的是這首：[蘇打綠 - 無眠](https://youtu.be/qXv7POo5MNI)

———————————Text Message———————————

May 5, 2025 1:29 PM

請別感覺愧疚。臨時被抓去開緊急會議這類事情我也很常遇到。都已經忘記到底出於賠罪為朋友們的啤酒買單幾次了。如果你還是覺得過意不去，改天請我吃飯就算扯平囉。 -A

謝謝你的體諒。請吃飯絕對沒問題。 -M

 

May 23, 2025 8:14 PM

抱歉，只是迅速問一下，你會覺得「J.K Rowling的接班人」這個頭銜很糟嗎？ -M

得看是誰。如果我是被放上這個頭銜的人大概會感覺很糟糕。沒有任何冒犯Rowling女士的意思，只是我想搞創作的人都會有種「不屑成為大家之後」的傲骨？ -A

了解。感謝。 -M

 

Jun 1, 2025 12:01 PM

天啊，我都忘記希斯洛的交通可以有多讓人崩潰。 -A

噢，真遺憾，航班誤點了？ -M

整整 **三個小時** 。我要拿什麼來打發這三個小時？ -A

唔，或許你可以試試推特問答？只要標個#AskPendragon，保證會有成千上萬個提醒湧進你的帳號，說不定你會需要六個小時來回覆它們。不謝。 -M

你應該曉得我的推特帳號是封閉的，而且追蹤者只有不到十個吧？ -A

最喜歡的顏色？ #AskPendragon -M

綠色。最討厭工作的一件事？#AskEmrys -A

死不交稿又冥頑不靈的作者與食古不化的上級。今早起床後做的第一件事？#AskPendragon -M

沖澡。午餐吃的食物？#AskEmrys -A

又被加了天殺橄欖片的火腿三明治。早餐吃的食物？#AskPendragon -M

炒蛋與煎培根。想像力已經耗竭了嗎，Emrys？早上洗澡時哼的歌？#AskEmrys -A

 **早的呢** 。Spice Girls的Wannabe， **不准笑** 。我發誓我會擰掉你的腦袋，Pendragon，要是你膽敢讓我看見任何一顆你雪白雪白的牙齒。你發的最後一則推？#AskPendragon -M

很復古的選擇，Emrys。很復古。出於保密協定，這個問題恕我無法回答。最新一本睡前讀物？#AskEmrys -A

這不上道噢Pendragon，還沒回答我的問題又反問我另一個。乖乖遵守遊戲規則，否則我會把你像吃完的三明治包裝紙般揉成一團，拋棄在希斯洛的貴賓候機室，一個人可憐兮兮地啜飲鮮榨橙汁，眼睜睜看兵工廠被曼聯屠宰。 -M

是「我他媽到底做了什麼啊」。我的班次終於好了，可以登機了，感謝你陪我打發時間，Merlin。下次再聊。 -A

 

Jun 17, 2025 22:54 PM

Facebook／Twitter／Tumblr／Instagram？#AskEmrys -A

飛機又誤點啦？Twitter。Lorde還是Birdy？#AskPendragon -M

令人沮喪的，沒錯。Lorde。Arsène Lupin還是Sherlock Holmes？#AskEmrys -A

看在老天的份上我比你要愛國一點，Pendragon，Sherlock。最喜歡的倫敦公園？#AskPendragon -M

攝政公園，我喜歡那裡的秋天，從面積就完敗聖詹姆士。最討厭倫敦的一點？#AskEmrys -A

罷工的地鐵。昨晚睡前看的書？#AskPendragon -M

這是剽竊，Emrys。剽竊。《屠宰場之舞》。冰淇淋口味，薄荷還是巧克力脆片？#AskEmrys -A

巧克力脆片。噢，Matthew Scudder那老酒鬼，我喜歡他。順水推舟，最喜歡的偵探？#AskPendragon -M

Morse。看的最後一部電影？#AskEmrys -A

Morse不能算偵探！他是名警察！我是指私家偵探，腰上沒有警徽的那種。重來！-M

Morse怎麼不能算是偵探了？他也辦案的好嗎？不要歧視酒鬼。Salander。你看的最後一部電影，Emrys。 -A

我什麼時候歧視酒鬼？都說我喜歡Scudder了。雖然跟我想的有點差距但勉強算你過關。愛在午夜希臘時。iPod裡的最後一首歌？#AskPendragon -M

Adele的All I Ask。該去登機了。謝謝你，好夢，Merlin。 -A

樂意效勞。順風。 -M

 

Jun 23, 2025 15:25 PM

今早起床先落地的那隻腳。#AskEmrys -A

 

Jun 24, 2025 19:44 PM

抱歉，昨天沒什麼心情回覆簡訊。很遺憾放你一個人在候機室無聊。 -M

別放在心上，你願意陪我聊天已經是天賜恩惠了。 -A  
需要一個人吐吐苦水的話，我的耳朵表示他們準備好了。 -A

只是單純工作上的鳥事，已經處理完畢了。但還是感謝你的心意。 -M

Pendragon牌垃圾桶隨時樂意效勞。 -A

 

Jun 28, 2025 01:14 AM

你有沒有想過掐死朋友？ -M

平均三個星期一次。怎麼了？ -A

沒什麼 只是你單身然後你的女性摯優又過於 無所不用其極想八你跟跟不認識的男仁送作堆 真的很想乾脆掐死她 一了百了 -M

你喝醉了嗎，Emrys？ -A

沒 一娉香檳不能算醉 連醉的邊邊都勾不上 -M

你醉了。聽我說：去睡覺，Merlin。等你早上睡醒就會感覺好一點的。 -A

我不要 水醒窩頭會很痛 會爆炸 嘴巴有東西死過  -M

Merlin，去廚房裝一杯水喝完，然後去床上躺著，拉一件被子把自己蓋好，好嗎？ -A

 

Jun 28, 2025 14:00 PM

抱歉昨晚吵醒你了。  -M

午安。其實沒有，我那時還在回客戶信件。感覺好多了嗎？ -A

好點了，一口氣吞了三片布洛芬之後我應該要感覺好很多。謝謝你，Arthur。  -M

很高興幫上忙。 -A

 

Jul 7, 2025 11:27 AM

無聊的海港、無聊的海港，與無聊的海港？#AskEmrys -A

天啊你在哪啊？還有發生什麼事了？  -M

馬爾摩。一趟出差，正在等回哥本哈根的船班，還有試著不要被Morgana煩死。順說，那是明信片的圖樣。 -A

無聊海港二號。你還在跟Morgana一起工作？還是她只是像便利貼一樣黏著你順帶去郊遊的？ -M

很不幸是的，我依然跟女魔頭一起工作，這就是你在家族企業上班的壞處。然後我需要你的地址。 -A

你要我的地址做什麼？ -M

讓你見識一下這裡的風景究竟有多無趣。地址，Merlin。 -A

（圖片已傳送）

只不過是一行 **地址** , Emrys。 -A

沒辦法，我對電子資安有嚴重的不信任感。Morgana還好嗎？我好久沒見到她了。 -M

她很好，薪水比我多、公寓比我的高級，有無可挑剔的另一半，還豢養了兩個小惡魔。我唯一贏過她的只有早餐能夠吃三根德國香腸，而她的盤子上只可以出現半顆葡萄柚。船來了！終於！很抱歉蓋在明信片上的會是丹麥郵戳。回頭見啦。 -A

代我向她問好。旅途平安。 -M

 

Jul 18, 2025 21:36 PM

我真心不懂哎，為什麼女人總是對牽紅線樂此不疲？就算我想養一整間公寓的貓讓牠們食用我老死的屍體那也是我自己的事情啊！ -M

因為她們擁有兩個熱愛親親的染色體而我們只有一個？另外，讓貓吃你的屍體算是虐貓行為，Emrys。 -A

Gwen要是再問我一次要不要出席她為我安排的相親我就要掐死她。你有認識好的辯護律師嗎？ -M

你可以禮貌、直白地拒絕她就好。把律師費用省下來買點更好的東西犒賞自己。 -A

她居然連我的性生活都質疑！女人！我的性生活一點都不貧乏好嗎！不是嗎！ -M

乾脆告訴她你最後一次檢查時性生活不只很好還簡直太好才能一夜高潮三次讓她慢走不 -A  
對不起，我按到了。 -A

沒關係。 -M  
順帶一提，兩個多月之前的事你還記得得這麼清楚蠻厲害的。 -M

我……我們需要出來聊一聊這件事嗎？喝杯咖啡？ -A

如果你想的話。我還欠你一頓飯。咖啡也行。 -M

星期六早上好嗎？我知道一家蘇活區的咖啡還不錯。 -A

星期六很好。到時見。 -M


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章BGM：[Adele - All I Ask](http://dai.ly/x3tggwe)  
> 因為標題BGM而不得不走上了悲傷路線。Orz

　　Merlin側躺在床，緊盯著螢幕訊息裡刺眼的字行，希望有一台壓路機破牆而入，從自己身上輾過去，前後整整五趟來回。

　　他應該跟Arthur說：沒關係，那一晚他從沒放在心上，不需要在意。但他沒有，他感覺自己已經圍著房間裡的大象跳舞好幾個月了── _準確來說是十二個星期又三天_ ──他說不上來是什麼讓自己傳了第一封簡訊徵詢Arthur對於宣傳標語的意見（順帶一提，他完全贊成Arthur的理論，「接班人」什麼實在蠢透了），而回覆對方在候機室的無聊簡訊，純粹只是出於禮尚往來的善意。

　　接下來好幾次，他都必須要一直阻止自己不要在他們瘋狂的#Ask標籤轟炸之間調情，或是問任何超出界線的問題，那有點困難，因為即便經過這些年，Arthur對於Merlin的引力完全有增無減，光是那一晚站在舞會邊緣，穿著那套價值不斐的手工西服（真的應該有人把全世界的三件式銀灰色西裝全部拿去燒掉，因為它們在Arthur Pendragon身上的效果罪惡到簡直能成就人間煉獄），Merlin只看了Arthur一眼──就一眼──然後就不可自拔地陷下去了。

　　他對於Arthur的自制力向來就羸弱，單薄得彷彿幾乎不存在。

　　當初他提起分手後一秒鐘他就後悔了，但是他的自尊心太高傲，不允許自己收回，而Arthur──出於Merlin完全無法理解、至今也仍然不能理解的原因──居然點頭答應了。

　　所以，當他眼睜睜看著Arthur發現自己之後，翩然大步穿越整場酒會，優雅地抵達自己跟前，露出非常開心、甚至是驚喜的真誠笑容時，Merlin根本沒有辦法說服自己移動腳步逃離現場。

　　他似乎真的很高興看見Merlin在這裡。

　　「好久不見。」他說，單手插在口袋裡，相對於Merlin笨拙地端著酒杯不知所措，他的姿態輕鬆自若，彷彿他早就習慣這種場合──那是當然，畢竟出身名門從小就得應付各種尷尬場面，區區在高中同學會上遇見前任哪能難倒他？

　　「確實好久不見。」Merlin回應。

　　「我沒有想到你會出席。」Arthur說，嘴角依然噙著笑意，「不是說我不樂意見到你在這裡，只是有點訝異。」

　　「我曉得，畢竟我在高中不是走校園甜心的路線，大概沒什麼人想見，也沒什麼人特別想見我。」

　　「別這麼說。會有很多人想見到你的，例如，Lance，或你的朋友們，Freya，還有那位你很要好的……William，Will，對嗎？」

　　「是的。不過Freya告訴我她有事無法出席，但我的確很久沒見到Will了。」

　　「真遺憾……那麼Will呢？你有見到他了嗎？」Arthur環視起四周，似乎想要幫Merlin確認Will是否可能正藏在現場的任何一個角落，還沒被Merlin發現。

　　「事實上，是的，我見到他了。」Merlin點點頭，「我們小聊了一會，然後他告訴我他必須趕回家照顧他女兒。小Denise發了麻疹，還在發燒，他不放心讓妻子一個人照顧。」

　　「噢，希望她早日康復。不過，很高興你待見清單上所有的名字都劃掉了。」Arthur微笑，帶著一點點尷尬以及羞怯。Merlin想著對方是否正在猜測自己是不是也在Merlin的清單上，但他的理智立刻就將這個臆想撲滅。

　　「可以這麼說。」Merlin聳聳肩，「但你曉得，免費酒水可不是每天都有，所以我想，再多留一小會也不失划算。」

　　Arthur笑起來。「說的沒錯，『愛會來而愛會走，唯有佳釀永慰心』。不過小心啊Emrys，別讓酒精反咬你一口。」

　　「咬在哪？屁股上嗎？」Merlin笑著回應，他不曉得這句話是從哪裡跑出來的，但反正他就脫口而出了。這大概不是個很好的選擇，因為Arthur稍稍收斂了笑意，眼神上下打量Merlin，像在評估對方是不是有點喝醉了，也像在猜測Merlin襯衫底下的身體是不是一如他記憶中那樣。

 _噢蠢貨。_ Merlin暗咒，自己絕對有點喝多了，思緒才會這樣奔騰不受控制。

　　「如果是我，大概會選擇肌肉更多一點的地方。都這麼多年了，你還是一樣，一陣風來就能把你吹倒。」

　　「你怎麼知道？你又沒有吹過。」沒有，他絕對沒有在暗示什麼。媽啊，他是不是該找個藉口趕快閃人開溜？

　　噢糟糕，Arthur的眼神變更深邃了。這絕對、絕對不是個好現象。

　　「你需要一點新鮮空氣，Merlin。」

　　Merlin抽了抽鼻子。「對，我想我是需要。抱歉，先告辭了。」他點點頭，將酒杯交給一名經過的侍者，而當他發現自己往外走去的同時，Arthur也跟在身後走了出來。

　　「你要去……？」他皺著眉頭望著金髮男子。他們站在酒店會議廳的門口，四目相對。

　　「我不放心你一個人這麼晚了在外頭遊蕩。」

　　「未免你忘記，我已經成年超過十年有了。」

　　「我沒有忘記，Merlin。只是我也需要一點新鮮空氣，兩人同行比起單身還帶著酒氣上路，被搶匪襲擊的機率總是小一點，我猜。」Arthur真摯地說道，「況且我也必須走回我的旅館，就在街底而已，與你家順路。」

　　「你沒……喔。」Merlin想起了對方與父親因為性向問題冷戰許久，就連他們分手時都依然僵持在同樣狀態。

　　像是讀出Merlin腦袋裡的想法，Arthur搖了搖頭，微笑著解釋：「不不，我跟我爸……這樣說好了，我們目前處於相安無事的狀態。我只是不習慣在家裡過夜了。隱私問題。」

　　「好吧。」Merlin再次吸了吸鼻子，他甚至不曉得自己為什麼要這樣做，「那我想我們可以一起走一段。」

　　然後這一段不知怎麼就演變成了街燈下的吻，熱烈又纏綿，如野火一般燒上Merlin的背脊，讓他勾著Arthur的脖子，貼著對方只隔一層單薄襯衫的胸膛彷彿貼著唯一能夠降溫的冰塊，即使對方的身體一如他自己的火熱。

　　他們一路從電梯吻到房門口，再從房門口一路吻到床邊，用最快速度拋棄所有衣物，而Arthur似乎嫌棄Merlin的動作不夠迅速，在他仍急切地跟自己的襯衫奮鬥時將他推坐到床上，抽掉Merlin的皮帶扔到地上，連著內褲一起將長褲剝下，濕熱的嘴立刻湊上前去，將Merlin全部納入口中。

　　「老天啊Arthur！」Merlin驚叫，連忙甩去襯衫，用雙手扶住兩腿間那顆金色的腦袋，並在Arthur熱情前後動作起來時大聲呻吟。

　　當Merlin只能酥軟地癱倒在床上時，Arthur才將他吐出，Merlin依然硬挺的勃起油亮亮地沾著Arthur的唾液，而他只能看著Arthur爬上來，罩在自己近乎全裸的身上，襯衫大開，炫耀著美麗的胸肌與腹肌，眼神幽邃而飢渴，彷彿Merlin就是他今晚的頂級盛宴。

　　「你一點都沒變，Emrys。」他低下頭，在Merlin蒼白的胸口印上一個吻，然後讓鼻尖停留在那，溫熱的氣息全部噴灑在Merlin的肌膚上，「聞起來一樣，嚐起來一樣，只有看上去……看上去更加誘人了。」

　　Merlin忍不住顫抖。

　　他想回嘴，想調情回去問道：「這是好事嗎？」但他所能從嘴裡湊出的，只有一聲小小的嗚咽，因為Arthur再次將他的陰莖放回口中，按下舌根，將Merlin一吞到底再退出一半，舌尖挑逗著Merlin的鈴口，讓他只能無助地揪著床單抵抗弓起身體的衝動。

　　他沒有花太久就在Arthur口中繳械投降，而Arthur用單手深入長褲之內撫弄自己，跟著抵達高潮。

　　他們氣喘吁吁地並肩躺在床上，兩人下半身都一蹋糊塗。

　　「你會介意我稍微小睡……」Merlin側過腦袋，半閉著眼睛低語，而他還沒說完、還沒等到Arthur的回答就昏睡過去。

 

　　再醒來時他感覺對方正細細啃咬著自己頸邊的肌膚，粗糙的掌心危險地在Merlin腰際遊走。

　　他向後靠進對方懷中，告訴對方自己已經清醒了。Arthur沒有說什麼，只是將他早已蓄勢待發的勃起貼入Merlin股縫，另一手繞至Merlin身前，不輕不重地握住他的要害，無聲地詢問對方許可，並在Merlin抓緊他大腿往前勾帶的同時滑入Merlin體內。

　　這一次他們做得極為徐緩。Arthur似乎完全不急著高潮，更偏好樂於將Merlin逼瘋。他總是知道要往哪裡摩擦、往哪裡戳挺才能把Merlin推入歡愉卻又不讓他獲得更多。他輕輕咬著Merlin的肩膀，握著對方大腿的手指深深掐進Merlin的皮膚內，確保會留下好幾枚瘀青但Merlin絲毫不介意，因為他在Arthur後腰留下的印記也足夠讓對方帶上一整個星期無法擺脫。

　　Arthur射進他體內的同時Merlin也在他手中釋放了。他們交換了一個黏膩濕漉的親吻，接著Arthur滑出Merlin身體，下床到浴室解決掉保險套並將雙手洗淨後又回到床上來。

　　他們什麼話都沒說，而這次Arthur甚至不再貼著Merlin，他只眨也不眨地躺在枕頭上，痴痴望著另一個枕頭上的Merlin，彷彿望著他遺失很久、又好不容易尋回的珍貴寶藏。

　　那讓Merlin不得不傾身吻他。

　　或許就是最後一夜。或許他們從未好好地說過再見。那麼就讓這一夜成為他們最後的道別。一個美麗的、雋永的道別。

　　他用這夜最後的幾個小時記住了Arthur的每一吋身體、每一次呼吸與每一聲歎息，記住Arthur高潮的表情與滿足的嘴角弧度，睡去，然後搶先對方一步醒來，並在黎明消失以前離開。

　　返回倫敦的火車上，Merlin盡量不讓自己去想像Arthur醒來後可能會浮現的迷惘神情。

　　因為酒精退潮以後他才發現，這一輩子他對Arthur Pendragon所做的唯一事情就是傷害對方的心。

　　而他只會一再重蹈覆轍。


	4. Chapter 4

　　說實在，Merlin並沒有料到自己會是彆扭的那個。好吧，或許他有，但看著Arthur坐在對面，若無其事地喝著他的黑咖啡，好似他們只是兩名假日一起出遊閒聊的普通朋友，只讓他坐立難安的情況更加嚴重。

　　Arthur放下他的咖啡，對著Merlin失笑地搖頭：「你必須停止用這種眼神盯著我了，Merlin。」

　　「哪種眼神？」

　　「那種『你什麼時候要來捅我一刀』的眼神。」

　　「我才沒有。」

　　「我不會捅你刀子的，Merlin，別怕。」

　　「我沒有在害怕。」

　　「沒有嗎？」Arthur輕噴一聲小笑，更令Merlin皺起眉頭，「你只有在擔心或是恐懼著什麼的時候才會骨碌著眼睛。」接著他慢慢收起笑意，直直望著Merlin，表情認真，「你需要我道歉嗎？」

　　「什麼？」Merlin皺著眉猛眨眼睛，完全不能理解對方的話。

　　「我可以，但我並不想為了那一晚道歉。」Arthur說，垂下視線注視著深棕色的熱咖啡，「除非你覺得那晚是個錯誤。」

　　「我不──」Merlin直覺張嘴想回答，話卻凍結在口中。他不認為那晚是個錯誤嗎？但是幾個月以來，他一直認為自己是被酒精混淆了判斷力，才會在路燈昏黃光線之下的Arthur微笑起來準備道別時，不顧一切地拉過對方親吻。

　　可他真正更想要問的是：然後呢？

　　上床做愛了，然後呢？他們要做回朋友嗎，還是情人？

　　他們有辦法只做朋友嗎？

　　中學生物課時老師指導他們分組，切斷牛蛙的中樞神經讓牠們呈現腦死狀態，好作為研究動物反射的活體教材。Merlin那組的牛蛙在入針以後掙扎得特別厲害，牠不斷在Merlin手中扭動，插在頸後的長針隨著牠奮力渴求擺脫痛楚的動作沒有歇止地旋轉，牠不停發出哀鳴，哭泣著，尿液排出來撒得滿桌都是，皮膚在掌心底下又濕又滑，Merlin既手忙腳亂又慌張無措，內心罪惡與恐懼交織，完全不曉得該拿這隻可憐又倒楣的牛蛙怎麼辦。最後是老師見狀，眼明手快一把奪去，兩下就將牛蛙的腦幹攪成糨糊，再將那只已經癱瘓的兩棲類塞回嚇壞的Merlin手中。

　　Merlin瞪著牛蛙一眨不眨的圓形大眼，滿腦只感覺自己鑄下了大錯。

　　從此他就決定，處理壞事最簡單的方式就是：要嘛完全別做，要嘛速戰速決；把兩個人綁一起在礫石路上拖曳只讓雙方都鮮血淋漓、痛苦不堪。

　　而當Merlin在街燈下選擇傾身親吻Arthur的霎那就注定了他們不可能只做朋友。

　　光是Arthur捎來的明信片，背後的字跡Merlin就能夠來來回回讀上二十遍。

_真可惜你不在這。_

　　他將明信片夾入書頁裡，蓋上棉被，並把眼角的淚珠怪給近日工作壓力過大而導致的多愁善感，但心底明白，真正原因根本天差地遠。

　　「你不需要道歉，」他嘆息，「真要說是誰犯下錯誤，那也該是我。」

　　「所以你的確認為那是個錯誤。」

　　「是的。」

　　「為什麼？」Arthur問，眼神如此認真，彷彿他真的渴望獲知答案。

　　「因為……因為……」Merlin為之氣結，他甚至不曉得自己腹中的惱火從何而來又針對著誰，煩躁在他舌尖凝聚成小小的子彈，朝他所能見最明顯的目標射擊出去：「為什麼你不這麼認為？為什麼你會覺得這一次我們會有足夠能力解決所有問題？為什麼你會覺得，在這麼多年以後，我們還可以、還有力氣重新來過一遍？」

　　他沒有停歇的問句成功讓Arthur向後退開，但沒有退得太遠，他的雙手依然在桌面上交握，天藍色雙眼深得讓Merlin沒有辦法一眼讀透。沉默片刻之後他回答：

　　「其實我並不曉得。」

　　對方的坦白超出了Merlin預料，內心的火焰一下熄滅泰半，他咬住下唇，等待著Arthur繼續。

　　「我也沒有十足的信心，認為這些、你和我之間，一定能夠成為什麼……但是，現在你願意和我一起坐在這裡、這間小小的咖啡廳裡，不就已經代表了什麼，不是麼？」

　　Merlin不確定Arthur所指究竟為何，他盤起雙手，接續著提問：

　　「你為什麼不問我為何提出分手？」

　　「你會願意告訴我麼？」

　　「你為什麼會認為我不願意？」

　　「我不曉得……Merlin，」Arthur難得地露出困惑神情，伸手毫不優雅地一把抓亂頭上金髮，「因為你從來就不願意與我分享所有的心事、想法，甚至是困難？你太習慣把所有事情憋在心裡不說，去猜測、去預設對方的想法，然後直接按照這份想像做出決定。你相信『愛會讓你自由』但你從未如此行事。那時的我也時常懷疑，是不是自己沒有達到你的標準，沒有辦法讓你完全地、放心地去信賴、去傾吐你的煩惱與憂愁。」

　　「……那現在你為什麼又會認為自己已經足夠資格了？」Merlin問，純粹出於好奇，而好在Arthur也並未感覺受到冒犯，他反而笑了出來。

　　「我也不確定自己已經足夠資格了。」他說，「這應該交由你來判斷，不是嗎？只是，Merlin，為什麼你非得把自己的人生掌握到百分之一百的把握才敢踏出新的一步呢？沒有什麼任何事是真的能夠十成十、百分百肯定成功的，很多時候，我們只能賭一把，盡力去做並祈禱它會遂願。」他頓了一頓，右手按上自己胸口，「至少我是如此。」嬰兒藍的眼睛直視著Merlin，「現在，願意告訴我，當初為什麼要分手了麼？」

　　Arthur眼中的真誠讓Merlin節節敗退，他垂下視線，改望著桌面上如同水波的原木紋路。

　　「因為你在遙遠的牛津，被優秀的人們環繞。美麗的、更好的人們環繞。而依然卡在原地、卡在卡地夫無法前進的我只會絆住你的手腳。」那只牛蛙又再度浮現Merlin眼前，「我追不上你，永遠追不上。就算畢業以後，我在你身邊，出席各種場合只會顯得格格不入，我無法招架那些客套、那些約定俗成，那些每個人都企圖假裝它們不存在、卻又根本切切實實地存在著的階級觀念。」

　　他聽見對面傳來一聲輕柔的嘆息，發現Arthur的手指滑入他視野，用拇指與中指夾住了Merlin最靠近自己的那枚指尖，溫和地摩搓。

　　「我從來就沒有奢望你能走入我的世界。」Arthur說，語氣中赤裸的溫柔幾乎嚇壞了Merlin，讓他差一點就要收回雙手。「我看見你的第一眼，你就獨立在這個宇宙之外。你不屬於塵世，Merlin，不屬於框架中的我的世界，也永遠不可能強迫得了自己融入，我很清楚這點，但我還是……我還是自私地希望能把你綁在我身邊一會，享受你身上的那種乾淨的美好，即使只有短暫時間……」

　　「這就是為什麼當初你沒有抓住我的原因麼？」Merlin問著抬眼，詫異於自己的哽咽，忍耐著不要眨眼，因為會讓視線變得更加模糊，可這些努力似乎全都效果不彰，Arthur臉上哀傷的神情已經快要融成一片，卻依然讓Merlin感覺無比心碎，「我一直很迷惘我提出分手時你什麼都沒說，沒有試圖挽留、試圖問一句『為什麼』，就只是放手讓我離開……我那時後悔了，話一出口就後悔了，但你沒有表現出任何想要抓住我的意圖，而我──我拉不下臉回去告訴你，我其實還愛著你，還想跟你一起……因為我想，或許──或許你並沒有那麼──」

　　他收回雙手，將臉整個埋入其中。

　　天哪，瞧瞧他們都做了些什麼。

　　「那麼現在呢？」

　　Merlin慢慢挪開手，將臉從掌中釋放，望見對面的Arthur緊抿著嘴唇，他依然擱在桌上的手指輕微地顫抖著。「現在呢，你還──你願意、你想要再試一次麼？」

　　「但你的世界……」

　　「我可以退出那個世界。見鬼，我已經一腳在外面了。」Arthur笑著，一點點的羞怯，那麼多的不確定與不自信，卻是前所未見的迷人，「只要你說『好』，我就會把另一腳也拔出來。或許不是現在，不會這麼快，但我會努力，為了你，只要你說一聲『好』我就會──」

　　「好。」Merlin回答，感覺自己臉上淚水與笑容縱橫交錯，感覺這既荒謬又瘋狂，卻又同時感覺無數希望穿破了雲層，游入自己體內，而當他看見快樂點亮Arthur俊美的容顏時，不可抵禦的幸福感不斷自胸口冒上來，幾乎沖昏他的腦袋。 

　　但是很快，Arthur的右手橫越過中線，與他放在身前的手指緊緊交纏，這讓Merlin忍不住想：

　　或許這些猶疑、這些淚水與心痛，這一切的一切，全都值得了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 強烈懷疑Arthur絕對有塞錢給我。蘇成這樣絕非我本意。（無奈臉


	5. Chapter 5

　　曾經，十八歲的Merlin以為愛情是一件自然如同呼吸的事：兩個人相遇，交往，然後相扶相持，直到其中一方──或是更美好的──兩人都雙雙離世。

　　但一直都沒有人告訴他，愛情從來就不簡單。它很複雜。它很凌亂。它包含了太多醜陋的、骯髒的、不那麼好看的東西。怯弱、膽小、不信任。嫉妒、憤怒、厭倦、疏離感。謊言、價值斷層、錢，以及最可怕的：彼此傷害。

　　他本來算就不上太樂觀，曉得那時Arthur與他的愛情絕不可能天長地久。他們需要克服的障礙太多、太高，千山萬水，他盡了力去跑、去追，但是他們之間的距離依然在那，鴻溝依然那麼深闊，而他已經太累、太疲倦也太絕望，隔著奔騰河水朝對岸的Arthur吶喊，而對方的反應卻是鬆開雙手。

　　那時的他也太過年輕、自尊心太強烈，放不下尊嚴，放不下姿態告訴對方：請幫助我。

　　於是這份愛情毀壞成沙，結局似乎並非太出人意表。

　　只是那些痛、那些疼痛依然存在。他總在新的人身上尋找Arthur的影子。不夠溫柔、不夠優雅、不夠體貼、不夠包容、不夠有責任感。

　　一名情人曾經在爭吵時對他怒極咆嘯：「你究竟想要什麼？」Merlin的反應卻是啞口無言。

　　因為在心底深處他曉得，他想要一個Arthur，一個能夠存在於他世界之內的Arthur，但這樣的人再不會有。

　　他身後的軀體翻過來，一隻手臂撈過Merlin腰際，Arthur光裸的前額貼上他頸後，短短的金髮搔得Merlin有點癢，於是他調整了位置，讓自己滑得更深入Arthur懷中，讓對方的呼吸輕吹自己耳後。

　　他捉住腹前的那隻手，細細把弄起來。那些手指修長飽滿，指節帶著一點粗糙、一點薄繭。他讓自己的手指穿入對方指間，小心翼翼地彎曲指頭，直到他們十指交扣。

　　多年前那一份愛情形成的灰屑正在一點一點填平他們之間的溝塹。會有那麼一天，Merlin可以直接踩上那一層新的細沙，堅實無催，不必畏懼腳下的步伐會再次鬆脫踏空。

　　Arthur的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的耳殼。

　　Merlin微笑，安穩地闔眼睡去，知道明日太陽升起時而Arthur依然會在他身邊。

　　一如很多、很多個明日。

 

THE END


End file.
